


The Value Of Things

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship fic.  Barbara moves in with Tommy.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The Value Of Things

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“None of these will fit in here.”

I joined Barbara kneeling on the floor in front of a small box.

“They’re important to you, so they’re important to me.”

“But look at them.”

“I am looking at them, just as I’m looking at you. And do you know what I see?”

“A cheap mess?”

“No!” I saw her flinch at the harshness of my tone and immediately regretted it. “Sorry, but I mean it, no. When I look at you, I see someone who sees me for who I really am, and yet likes me all the same.”

“Likes? I think the word you’re looking for is loves.”

I smiled at her fondly, “someone who loves me all the same. I love you too by the way, just in case you had any doubt. You taught me that the value of things isn’t measured in money. The items in that box, they’re precious to you, they’re of sentimental value to you. The way you’ve carefully wrapped and transported them shows that, so you’re wrong when you say that none of them will fit in here. They fit in perfectly, just like you do.”


End file.
